the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tirek
Tirek is an evil, power-hungry, psychopathic, barbarous, centaur ("Monkey Horse" to most of the Resistance and other characters) from a kingdom inhabited by them (and gargoyles). Although Tirek is strong, he extremely underestimates the power of the heroes and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the war's battles. Backstory At a young age, Tirek, a prince of his homeland, was instructed in the ways of magic by a centaur hermit named Sendak the Elder. Tirek's ambitions greatly concerned his parents King Vorak and Queen Haydon. When Tirek attempts to absorb the magic of a unicorn that Sendak captured, it backfires, resulting in an explosion that catches the whole kingdom's attention. King Vorak sends Sendak to the mines for his crimes, punishes Tirek, and returns the unicorn to Equestria. While confined to his castle quarters, Tirek plots to overthrow his father and rule over Equestria and the World. Bio Personality Tirek is extremely power-hungry, oppressive, and brutal. He wants to have complete and utter dominion over all of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, the better to oppress them, however, when someone really gets in his way too much, he will try to kill them. Tirek is also very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek isn't purely a brute as he was patient enough to wait for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering just enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. He is also an expert manipulator who cannot be trusted. He was even able to persuade other villains, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him, only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word, but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal. Tirek seems to be quite lucid at times as most of time he can't understand why most of the team would help villains he betrayed fight him. Or even why they help beings weaker than themselves. And often thinks he can be better then a Force Sensitive. Appearance He is dark reddish skin, white hair, black fur, cloven hooves, and is somewhat bovine and babboonish in appearance. With Black eyes, with small yellow pupils. And a silver nose rise in his nose. Over the course of Tirek's appearances, his appearance gradually changes as he receives energy of any kind. He initially appears very frail, with muted colors and a hunched posture that leaves him roughly at the height of a normal pony. After absorbing the energy from energy crystals, he gains a more muscular physique, brighter colors, and a pair of curved horns. His later transformations exaggerate his form even further, becoming larger, brawnier, and with increasingly long and elaborate horns. Skills and Abilities *'Energy Gain': In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth. A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip Earth and Pegasi ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an Alicorn or a draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. But earlier in the series he has lost his ability to magic drain but gains his powers by eating energy crystals (which can give him more stronger powers than what equines' magic could) *'Immense Strength': At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of power from green energy crystals he has consumed. *'Demonic Magic': Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. *'Durability': Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain and never seems to be injured at all. *'Flight': He is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him getting power from Red Energy Crystals. *'Physical fighting:' While not preferred, Tirek does show some skills in physical combat. As he can fight beings that are the same size with him at high skill, but sometimes may give himself too much gratitude which can lead to him losing the fight. And sometimes, he can be very skilled with melee weapons like a quarter-staff or a sword. Trivia *Tirek will become Team Nelvana's enemy in Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom. *In a running gag, the majority of our heroes call Tirek a "Monkey Horse," much to his hatred. Gallery chupacabra-clipart-mlp-894554-899483.png|Tirek's large form 180px-FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_2_Young_Tirek.png|Younger Tirek Hooded_tirek_confused_by_jeatz_axl-d7j54b8.png|Weaker Tirek in his hood Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Traitors Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Centaurs Category:Primates Category:Horses Category:Hybrids Category:Equines Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thieves Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:God Wannabe Category:Hypocrites Category:Idiots Category:Arrogant characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes